Fairy Tail
by CelestialDays
Summary: Laxus's Lost sister has been found in Tenroujima. Join her and her adventures and life inside the rowdy guild: Fairy Tail. Contains Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Four months have passed since the Grand Magical Games. Fairy Tail reclaimed the title as the number one guild in Fiore. They left their old shabby guild and moved back to Magnolia. They also have new members joining. One of which is Team Sabertooth. Ever since, Fairy Tail proved that they are strong through the power of their bond, Team Sabertooth wanted to joined.. To be honest, after the games ended Fairy Tail, as expected, never changed. Even Sting and his comrades joined in the daily fight in the guild

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sky was clear and the air was just right, however, in the middle of the city there sits a building with the insignia of a powerful guild. As usual, another fight was started by Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fulbuster and now the whole guild has joined the ruckus. Master Mackarov and his grandson, Laxus Dreyar was sitting in the Master's office.

It was _that_ time of the month when everything changed for them. "It has been awhile since I saw this album," Mackarov smiled at one photo. There was a young and happy Laxus giving a little girl with golden locks a piggy back ride. The picture captured them perfectly with the young girl laughing. Laxus stood up, "I'll take my leave now, ojii-san." He exited his grandfather's office, he watched the guild having brawl. He smiled at the memory of a little blonde girl having fun with the youngest Strauss sibling and wanting to join the daily fight of the guild. Then, he jumped down from the second floor and joined in the fun. _I wish you were here Lucy_.

The following day, Natsu, Gray and Loki were sitting in the bar, eating and drinking. Natsu slumped down on the bar table complaining how bored he was, Mirajane Strauss giggled at the young man's childishness. Natsu's complains were getting annoying.

"Shut your yapping, Flame brain!" Gray stood up.

"What did you say, Ice freak?" Natsu's arm was enflamed.

"I said 'Shut up'!"

"Wanna have a round, huh Ice princess?" at this they started fighting. Loki, still drinking at the bar, watched the two fighting, "Oh brother" he rolled his eyes.

"Well don't you think it would be quite boring if those two stopped fighting?" Mirajane asked

"I guess you're right." Loki was about to take a sip at his drink, suddenly a block of ice hit his head which caused him to spill his drink. "Ok that's it! You two are going down!" Mirajane giggled again, "I guess you haven't changed as well Loki-kun".

So the rumbling of the three men angered the Twin Dragon Slayers, they also joined. In just a few seconds everybody was joining the fight. Nobody noticed that a scarlet haired woman was at the door, getting impatient with her _nakamas_, "EVERYBODY STOPPED FIGHTING!". Most of them had stopped fighting except for those guys who are still fighting near the bar. Erza Scarlet walked towards glaring at the bunch. Natsu, Gray, Loki and the Twin Dragon Slayer sensed an ominous aura. They turned to see an irritated Erza glowering at them. The five went pale. "Didn't you guys hear me?" Erza asked still omitting a dangerous aura, Natsu and the others nodded.

"Are you guys lying to me?" the boys shook their heads.

"Are you sure?" again the boys nodded.

"Ok, good." Erza left them and walked towards the bar.

"This was all you fault Dragneel," Sting Eucliffe said

"What did you say?" Natsu hissed. "Do I hear another argument?" Erza shot them another glare. They all shivered and piped down. Erza turned back to Mirajane, explaining that Master Mackarov approached her earlier that day and gave her an important mission.

"What would that be?"

"To go back to Tenroujima."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I feel sick" Natsu was lying down on the ships floor. Wendy kept apologizing to him. She cast Troia to Natsu many times and it seems that he was immune to the spell. Gray and the others were laughing at him. Happy flew to him, "You look pathetic" he teased. Wendy was trying to cast Troia again, "Please hang in there Natsu-san". Carla told Wendy to stop using her magic or else she would get tired.

"Sting-sama is not sick because Sting-sama is strong," Lector praised _Sting-sama_, while his partner was making fun of Natsu. Rogue was busy talking to Erza about the mission.

"Well Master only told me to just check the island. Nothing special," Erza said. Rogue walked away to get his sleeping exceed of the floor. Rogue placed Frosch on his shoulder.

For Rogue going to Tenroujima, the holy island of Fairy Tail, exciting. He has heard so many stories about the place. A lot of weird looking creatures roamed the area, and at the heart of the island stands a gigantic tree where all source magic of Fairy Tail is when on the island. He wanted to see the grave of the first master, Mavis Vermillion. He wanted to explore the whole island to see everything!

It was a long and treacherous (for Natsu) journey but finally they have landed. It was agreed that they will leave their exceeds in the boat, this saddened lector the most because he wanted to see his Sting-sama fight. Then they divided themselves into two. Natsu and Sting. Gray and Loki. Rogue and Orga. Wendy and Rufus. Finally, Erza and Minerva. They went to different parts of the island checking each fauna and flora.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Both Sting and Natsu were being chased by a flock of huge birds. While the dragon slayers were being chased by birds. The others were having trouble too. Gray and Loki were being attacked by a giant monster while Rogue and Orga was trying to get away from a swarm of wasp-like creatures. Rufus and Wendy were hiding from a huge rhino. as for erza and Minerva, well they finished off the giant lizard.

"Hey blondie do something!"

"Don't call me blondie! Pinkie!"

"just do something!"

"Roar of the Light of the Light dragon!" It hit a few birds but there still a lot of them left. Natsu and Sting were still running and attacking the birds. They were doomed as they reached a dead end. They tried attacking the birds with their magic, however the birds just kept of coming. One of the birds scratched Sting, and one hit Natsu with its wing. The birds were approaching the two Dragon Slayers. Natsu can feel their end; he was out of energy to move his body. He glanced at Sting who was still out cold. As the birds were coming closer, Natsu saw a hooded figure in front of him, "Scorpio, I open thee!" All of a sudden, a golden bright light shined and materialized a man-half-scorpion with red hair with white streaks on each side of his head. Again the person spoke, "Scorpio, attack." the weird looking scorpion followed the order and attacked every single bird in sight. The other birds flee as the others were covered with sand. The hooded person, walked to Scorpio and whispered something, and then the scorpion vanished.

The person was about to walk away, Natsu grabbed the person's wrist. "Who are you? And why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The person was struggling to break loose from Natsu's grip, knowing he can't get away from the pink haired boy, he kicked him on the shin. As Natsu was yelling in pain, the person ran away. Sting woke up, "Hey pinkie shut up!" Natsu was still jumping from the pain, "Get up. There's an intruder in the island." Sting was shocked so he quickly got up and breathed the air around him. "Got it!" he ran towards the direction where the intruder ran. "Hey wait for me!" Natsu ran to him even though his shin was still throbbing.

Sting was still running after the trespasser when he saw Erza and Minerva checking out some plants at their area, "Hey there's an intruder in the island."

"An intruder on the island?" Minerva questioned, "How can there be a trespasser if only Fairy Tail mages can step foot on the island?" Sting shrugged

"I don't know but whoever it is he'll pay for trespassing our holy land" Erza had that dark aura surrounding her, "Sting lead us to him," and they started to chase after the enemy.

Back with Natsu, he was running after Sting when he bumped into the rest the gang, he told them that there is a trespasser on the island, "We'll come with you," Orga said. And at that Fairy Tail was chasing after the trespasser. Natsu and the other caught up with Sting, Erza and Minerva, "The scent is getting closer" Sting ran faster while the others were keeping up with him. Gray saw a hooded person, "There! He went that way."

Gray headed first. The intruder tried to run faster but Gray had already caught up with her. Gray was so close. When he grabbed the intruder's arm, he stumbled on a root, which caused him to drag the intruder down with him.

Natsu and the others reached where Gray was. Gray pushed himself up; he noticed that he was on top of the intruder. "KYAAAAA! Get off of me, pervert!" the person yelled and pushed Gray away causing the hood to fall.

What they saw shocked them the intruder was… "A GIRL?!" they yelled in unison. She was the same age as Natsu and the others. She had long golden hair. Her eyes were like chocolate drops, delicious enough to eat. Gray was blushing three shades of red realizing that he cornered a girl?! The girl tried to get but her foot got tangled around her coat. Everyone sweat dropped. The girl scrambled to get up and hid behind the tree.

"She's terrified, how cute" Loki cooed and walked towards the tree, "Hey don't be afraid of us we're mages from Fai-" The girl chanted a spell and out came a goat man, "Capricorn save me" she hid behind the goat-man. "You're a celestial wizard?" Loki went pale and ran behind Natsu, "Pathetic,"

"Please we don't want to hurt you; we just wanted to ask why you are here on Tenroujima." Erza approached the goat-man. The girl glanced at Erza who was smiling at her. She hid back again, "Why I am here?" Erza was listening, "Well I- I live here,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I live here." the girl hid again behind Capricorn. Erza was taken aback at what the girl told her, "What do you mean you live here?". The blonde girl was about to answer but she was cut off by a small girl who resembles an elf, "I saved this little girl a while back" she smiled at Erza. "First," Erza was still a dazed. The founder of Fairy Tail showed herself again. Rogue was at the same state with Erza, He couldn't believe that Mavis Vermillion was right in front of him. "This girl was hurt, when the tides dragged her here," Mavis glanced at the girl with sad eyes, "She has the insignia of our guild that's why she can enter and stay here on this island. Show them my dear." Mavis encouraged the girl who bashfully showed her right hand. There it was a pink stamp on her hand, the symbol of strength and pride, the symbol of Fairy Tail.

The girl retracted her hand back, Mavis smiled at her "My dear, would you kindly tell Capricorn to leave. You are not in any danger, my child." Capricorn looked down on his master and his master looked up at him, she smiled sweetly at him which made most of the guys blush. "Capricorn you may leave now but next time let's play with each other next time!" she gave him a grin, the more the guys blushed. "Well mademoiselle, we would like to know your name," Rufus bowed and kissed the girl's hand. She quickly pulled it away and her face was red. Five boys are glaring at Rufus. He knew the dark aura behind him so he did not dare to look behind him.

_They wanted to know my name?_ the girl thought to herself. She looked at Mavis as is asking her if its ok to tell them. Mavis nodded. The blonde turned to the mages, "My name is Lucy. _Lucy Dreyar._"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the guild house Laxus was having an arm wrestle with Macao Conbolt. -"And you're out!" Wakaba Mine was laughing at Macao who was lying on the ground rubbing his head. Wakaba was laughing hysterically at the poor Macao. Macao's son shook his head in disagreement to what his father was doing.

"You're getting old, Macao" Wakaba mocked.

"Shut up! You're the old man here!" Macao countered

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

The two older men were _at_ it. Everyone laughed of how childish they were. They reminded them of two young mages who were like fire and ice. Macao's son, Romeo, walked over to his dad, "Hey dad would you stop quarrelling. You're embarrassing". Macao just stared open-mouthed at his son, "R-Romeo…" he then sulked into a corner that only made Wakaba laugh even harder. Romeo sighed.

Laxus headed to the bar still having that "smirk of victory on his face". Behind him were his teammates, the Thunder Tribe. Freed Justine was cheering for Laxus' victory while Bickslow's _babies_ (more like wooden dolls) were repeating their _daddy_'s words and Evergreen was trying to silence her teammates.

Laxus had been drinking A LOT these past few days. He had the same dream each night. His friends were starting to get worried yet he would just tell that it was nothing, he's was just tired. Nevertheless, the guild would try to cheer him up, even though he didn't want to. "Mira! Another glass," Laxus had his second bottle, Mira shook her head, "Laxus, I think you had enough for tonight," Laxus whined tipsily. Freed was coming him down while the other two stepped back. Lissana and Elfman, Mirajane's younger siblings approached their sister at the bar. "Did you dream about _her _too, huh, Laxus-san?" all eyes were on Lissana. Her head was low. She was holding back her tears as she clutched her chest. The two older Strauss walked to her. Mira hugging her tightly soothing Lissana, as the whole guild watched what was happening. Some of the members knew what they were talking about. They knew _her_, that cute little blonde girl who would always light up the guild house.

"I also dreamt about _her_ two days ago," Lissana finally spoke. Laxus turned to her, "I'm not even sure if it was a dream. It feels more like a memory than a dream," Lissana said. "It was the time when we first met. We started playing, and then she faded," she sniffed. Mira hugged her again. Her little sister was sobbing.

Most of the guild members knew who Lissana's first best friend was. They were inseparable. When she left, Lissana was somehow at lost. When Natsu came along into the the guild, Lissana's heart was half-filled.

Laxus stood up from his stool and walked towards the crying Lissana. _If you only know how broken I am when she's not around_, he thought to himself. He patted Lissana's head, she looked at him through her sobs, "I'm happy that you haven't forgotten about _her_, even though you have that noisy flame head and his annoying blue cat".

"Hey I heard that!"

Everyone looked where the voice came from. Natsu, Happy and the rest of Team Natsu and Team Twin Dragon Slayer were at the guild's door. "Hey Laxus were you bad-mouthing me behind my back," Natsu was at his fighting stance "Fight me Laxus!" He charged at the lightning-scarred man, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Out of the blue, Erza requiped herself into her Heaven's Wheel armor, the swords were showering down on Natsu. "Stop it, Natsu. That's not the way how you greet your guildmates,"

"I see you have returned, Erza." Mackarov was at the foot of the stairs giving his children a welcoming smile. Erza approached the little old man, "How's Tenroujima?" Erza explained to him that the island was still the same when they left it, although there were new species of animals that inhabited the island. Mackarov nodded.

"Master, what exactly you wanted us to find in the island?" Erza asked.

"Well, I felt a powerful energy at the Tenroujima. I wanted you to find the source of that energy. I wanted to know if it was good or… evil" Mackarov said.

"Well, I think we found the source of that energy master," Mackaroc looked at Erza, waiting for her answer.

"Welcome home, Natsu" Lissana ran to him to give him a hug.

"Did you cry Lissana?" Natsu asked. "No, Natsu," Lissana geve him an assuring smile. Natsu then released Lissana.

"Well then minna, we want you to meet our new nakama" Natsu waved to the girl outside to come in. No one notice who the girl was until she reached the doors of the guild. She stood before them, her smile brightened the room immediately. Macao and Wakaba were a dazed at what they saw. Mirajane, Elfman Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were stunned to see the new member.

The girl bowed to the shocked guild members, "It's nice to see you again minna," she lifted her head, still smiling. She then turned towards the three people who were really dear to her, "I'm back Lissana, ojii-sama, onii-chan". she gave them her brightest smile.

The three ran to her. They couldn't believe that she was here. They couldn't believe that she was alive. They couldn't believe that she came back _home_. "LUCY!" they tackled her to a hug while the rest of Fairy Tail watched the happy scene. Finally Lucy was reunited with her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Lucy woke up in her older brother and grandfather's house. She looked up at the room. It was the same one, somehow it was different. Mainly, her bed was now big enough for her. There were pink frilly drapes on the window; if she remembered it correctly they were blinds before. The paint on the wall was white. It surprised her that it was as if it was newly painted. The color was still clean, and crisp. Her stuffed animals weren't dusty. It was nice to know that her brother still kept her room and her things in order. _They_ _never stopped believing that I will come back_, Lucy smiled at the thought.

She got out of bed, took a bath and prepared herself to go to the one place where she really feels at home. _I got a lot of explaining to do_, she giggled to herself.

Last night the guild had a party to celebrate the return of Lucy. Everyone had fun. Lucy and Lissana were reconnecting; they also had an interesting conversation about books with Levy. Levy was so thrilled to know that Lucy also loved books. She, Lucy and Lissana swore a bond of friendship and from that night they would be best of friends.

Mirajane, brought out the alcohol. As custom, Cana challenged the members to have a drinking competition. She was even forcing Lucy to try. Her brother volunteered for her since Lucy never drank any kind of alcoholic beverage in her life. As the clock was ticking, almost everybody passed out, drunk, even Cana passed out after having her 25th glass. The winner was Sting. Lector praised Sting because Sting was the most awesome person ever. After awhile Sting passed out. Lucy truly missed the noisy rowdy guild.

Lucy was in front of the guild's doors. From the outside you could hear the noise coming from inside._ They haven't changed_. She stepped foot inside, she saw that there was the usual fight. Apparently, Natsu angered Laxus because he accidentally poured water at him while at the heat of an argument with Gray. Lucy dodged and ducked every chair or barrel that came to her way. She even jumped over one of Romeo's flames. "Oops, sorry Lucy-nee".

The young Dreyar was looking for her older brother; she spotted him at a corner with Natsu. Lighting and fire were clashing with each other. As Lucy was watching, a bar stool hit on her head. She fell, face first. At this, the noise ceased. Lucy pushed herself up, "Owiee," she rubbed her forehead. Lissana and Levy ran to Lucy to help her stand. Gray also ran to her, "Sorry there Luce. I was aiming for Gajeel," he felt cold shivers down his spine. A hand held Gray's shoulder, its grip was tightening on his shoulders. "So you were the one who threw that chair to my little sister's precious head". _Precious head? Boy, this guy has serious sister-complex_ Gray thought. Laxus was going to teach Gray a lesson on what it means to have a sister-complex. Lightning was springing in-and-out of Laxus body. Gray gulped for his life.

"Onii-chan, stop," Lucy grabbed her older brothers hand "Don't hurt him. He already apologized".

"But he hurt your sweet little head" Laxus said

"I'm fine, see? My forehead is red, it just needs some ice, that's all" Lucy smiled to her brother knowing that Laxus couldn't resist arguing with her. "All right," Laxus released Gray and he whispered "Thank her for that but next time that happened I won't fall for _her_ tricks". Gray wasn't surprised about it, although he knew that he would fall for Lucy's tricks. _Well who wouldn't fall for her? She's beautiful. And she's got that smile that shines brighter than any star._

Gray used his magic to freeze his hand, "Here, I thought this might help" he placed his hand on the swollen part of Lucy's forehead. His heart was racing, and he could feel his blood rushing. _Gray calm down. You must calm down._ He could see Lucy's face. It was like milk! It looked creamy and smooth. If only it wasn't for the ice he could feel her skin.

"Hey stripper what do you think you're doing?" Gray turned and saw Natsu. _Great to ruin the moment, flame brain!_ "Trying to seduce Lucy? What a pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert you idiot flamethrower?!"

"Who are you calling an idiot? Answer my question!"

"NO! You answer my question!"

"No you!"

"No you!"and at once another fight erupted the guild.

"Oh boy they're at it again," Lissana rolled her eyes as soon a blue fury cat flew to Lucy's chest, "Lucy! Can I have a fish?" Lucy lifted Happy, "Sorry, Happy I don't have any fish on me. If you ask Mira maybe she would give you one, ne?" Immediately, Happy flew to Mira asking for fish. The three girls giggled. "Hey Lu-chan, we want you to meet a few people" Levy tugged the girl's hand.

They arrived at a table where most of guild's girls were sitting and two guys. One was the guy he met in Tenroujima, Loki. And the other was… "Oh hey Lucy, I- uh- Oh look at the time- I better go" he dashed out of the guild house. "Did I do something wrong?" Lucy asked, "Don't mind him, Lucy" Cana said.

There was a girl with sea blue hair with French curls. She wore a fur shawl over a blue coat. The guy next to her was in Lucy's opinion was scary. He had piercing on his face and his jet black hair that remind her of a hedgehog. "Lu-chan I would like you to meet Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox"

"Juvia is most pleased to finally meet Lucy-san" Juvia walked over to her shaking her hand. It surprised Lucy, "Uh, please, Juvia you can just call me Lucy. No need for formalities. We're friends anyway" Lucy told Juvia. The water mage started to tear up, "Waaaahh! Juvia is so happy that Lucy considers Juvia as her friend!" she hugged the blonde.

Lucy turned to a chuckling Gajeel, "Well it's nice to meet you _bunny girl,_" and he chuckled. Lucy's face went red. _How does he know that? Oh no!_ "Saw a picture of you when you were a kid. You wore a bunny costume, geehee" that made Lucy turned scarlet. "Where did you get that picture?" Gajeel just smirked. Lissana remembered that event, she giggled it was heard by Lucy, "Lissana!"

"Sorry Luce, but you really did look cute,"

Laxus was at the request board, searching for a good quest for him and his little sister. He felt someone tapped him; he turned to see an enraged Lucy. Lucy was holding one of her keys, "What's the matter Lucy?" Laxus was sweating ice. "How dare you show them the picture?" Laxus was running away from his sister, "Oh no you don't. Capricorn, get him!"

"I'm sorry Lu-chii! I didn't mean too!" Laxus was running for his life.

Master Mackarov, saw the whole thing. He was happy that Lucy was having fun and the guild had accepted her. He watched as Capricorn held Laxus who kept on apologizing to his little sister.


	7. Ran-away Lucy (the reason)

A little girl who resembles Goldilocks entered Fairy Tail. She skipped happily into the guild. The guild was, as always, was having a bar fight. Macao and Wakaba started the fight. Jet was pulling a prank on Droy. Bisca Mulan was playing with Cana when Alzack Connell pulled one of her pigtails. Max Alors was playing chess with Warren Rocko. Lucy was spotted a white short haired girl sitting in between her siblings. Lucy approached them and tackled the young Strauss sister, "Lissana!"

"Lucy!" Lissana returned her hug. Suddenly, Mira hugged Lucy from the back, "Even though your siblings, you and that block head are totally different," Mirajane cooed, "You are so cute Lucy-chan!" the demon take-over mage hugged the little Lucy. "Umm, Mira-nee I think you should drop Lucy down or she'll suffocate" Elfman said in a soft manner.

"No way! I'm keeping her for myself! I'm going to ask master if we could adopt her" she flashed an evil grin. Mirajane liked teasing Laxus because of his sister-complex, Laxus would always burst out his rage to those who tried to lay a finger on his _precious_ little sister. As if on cue Laxus towered over Mirajane and a startled Lucy. "What do you think you're doing to my baby sister?" Laxus said it like venom seeping out his mouth. _This guy can never take a joke. _Mira was still holding Lucy while her little sister was trying to her best to pull Lucy out from her sister. Laxus and Mirajane were having a stare-off. Everybody ceased their activities and watched the two teenagers fight for a little girl.

_I'm so going to have fun today_ Mirajane smirked to herself than after kissed little Lucy's left cheek. This made Laxus blood boil. He ignited his lightning. As for Mirajane, she dropped a red embarrassed Lucy and her demon take-over lunged at Laxus. Black mist and lighting were clashing. Some of the debris was falling from the ceiling. Lissana was by Lucy's side, still shaking her best friend to reality. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU WITCH!" Laxus punched Mirajane to the other side of building. "Hugh," Mira wiped dirt off her lip, "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME HUH LIGHTNING ROD!" The longer they fight; more damage they had done to the guild house.

No one dared to interfere for they valued their life. Lucy watched her older brother fight with her best friend's sister. _If they continued on like this, the whole building will fall down_, Mirajane kicked Laxus' side that made him fly to the wall. The vibration of the Laxus' impact on the wall caused a huge chunk of the ceiling to crack and fall on… Lucy.

"Lucy watch out!" Lucy couldn't move. She ducked down; she shielded her head with her hands and waiting for the debris to fall on her. After a few seconds Lucy realized that she was safe, she looked above her, a gigantic hand caught the debris. Her grandfather had saved her.

Macakarov looked upset. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. Laxus and Mirajane (who was now back to her normal self) looked at their master as he walked. He was furious at the two, "Do you know how much damaged you two caused because of your nonsense argument," the guild in unison sweat dropped, _That was an argument?_ "Both of you have little siblings act more like role model to them" Mackarov lectured as two sat listening to him not looking at each other, Mackarov turned to his grandson. "Laxus, you're sister almost got hurt because of what you did-"

"But she-"

"No buts. You're Lucy's big brother. You're responsibility is to protect her now that she is living with us," Mirajane stifled a laugh. Mackarov shot her a look that made her shiver.

"And as for you, even if your siblings weren't in any danger, you are also responsible to take care of them," Laxus gave her a face.

Lucy ran to her grandfather, "Jii-chama, are you going to punish onii-chan and Mira-nee? Please don't ojii-chama" she grabbed the end of Mackarov's coat. The old man knelt down, he ruffled softly Lucy's hair, "No I won't because you asked me too". Lucy smiled and skipped happily back to Lissana and Elfman, and told them the good news. Master stood up and turned to the two teenagers, "Better thank her properly because if she didn't ask I would have thought a harder punishment" both Laxus and Mirajane shivered. Their master walked away to the bar.

"This all your fault," Mirajane pointed an accusing finger at Laxus.

"My fault? It was you who kissed my sister!"

"Yeah you're fault. If you didn't have sister complex, this thing might didn't happened,"

Laxus was about to utter an argument but he saw his grandfather looking at him. He stood and dusted his sleeves, Mirajane did the same. They gave each other one last glare and headed to their younger siblings. Mirajane went to Lucy, "Hey Luce sorry about earlier," she said rubbing the back of her neck, "Its all right, Mira-nee". Laxus lifted Lucy off her chair; he sat on her chair and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's small body. He glowered towards Mirajane, _Geez, he really has a serious case of sister-complex_.

The time went quickly, it was already twilight. Lucy was now sitting on one of the tables with Lissana. Lucy kept on sighing and glancing at the guild doors. Lucy slumped her head on the table, "When will _he_ come back?" she murmured. Lissana knew who was her best friend was talking about, "Do you miss him huh, Luce?" Lissana had a playful smile. Lucy nodded, "So it means that you like _him_?" She placed her head on her hand, smiling at her best friend mischievously. Poor girl. Lucy nodded again. Then Lissana was screaming, "WAAAH! So you really do **like **_him_!" Lissana emphasized the word 'like' which made Lucy look up to her. The blondes face was like a tomato. "Y-you got it wrong, Lissana! I-uhhhh.. I d-don't like him in **that** way" Lucy stuttered while waving her hands up and down. Lissana laughed, "I know. I know. You can relax Luce. I was only messing with you," the little white haired girl giggled. "Lissana you're so mean!" At the end of the day _he_ had not returned to the guild. Lucy was informed by Cana that her friend accompanied Gildarts Clive in a mission.

The next day Lucy waited and waited for _him_ to come back, but he didn't show. Days had pass and Lucy's heart was starting to doubt. Elfman told her that they might have gone in an S-Class mission. Even so, Lucy knew how strong and brave her friend was. She remembered that she was held captive by Vulcans when she, Lissana, Cana and Bisca were playing in the mountains. _He_ was the one who rescued her. She witnessed _his _strength and bravery while fighting "An army of 20,000 Vulcans" that was how she described it when she told everybody about it.

It has been a year. Lucy turned 10, she didn't want the guild to celebrate her birthday without _him_, "It'll be pointless". Then, one night day, Gildarts came in to the guild limping. He was badly injured. Wakaba and Macakarov helped to a chair. Gildarts cape was tattered. His face and torso was full of scratches. Who had done this to the most powerful man in Fairy Tail? Cana can't handle the man in such a state so she ran to Macao and cried. "Call Porlyusica" the master ordered.

When Porlyusica, finished treating Gildarts' wounds, the master asked what happened to him. "While _the boy_ and I had finished a job, we were attack by a dark guild. They were looking for someone with the lapis lazuli. We told them we don't know who they were looking for. They said the person was from Fairy Tail," this shocked the master. "Do you know someone with that gem, Master?" Mackarov knew about the legend behind the lapis lazuli, he suspected it might have been…

"Master?"

"Well-"

"I heard Gildarts was back!" Lucy and her older brother burst in to the guild. Lucy ran to Gildarts and gave him a hug, "I'm so glad that you came back!" Gildarts could only smile to the little child, "Sorry for missing your birthday, Lucy-chan" the little girl shook her head, "Its ok, say where's Gale-kun?" Lucy was searching for him when she looked at Gildarts. He was sad; she looked at her grandfather who had the same expression as well.

"Lucy, Gale is gone," Lucy's knees went weak. She was staring on the floor, tears filling in her eyes; she felt someone patted her head. She looked up to Gildarts, "He isn't dead, my dear," Lucy was confused, "After the battle with the dark guild, we got separated. I tried tofind him but I failed." Lucy was listening to Gildarts. She was relieved that he was alive but now she can't be with him. _He can't leave me. He can't! _Lucy stormed out off the guild. "Lucy wait!" _I must find him. I must find him!_

Lucy got tired of running; she managed to reach the pier. "Well look what we have here, a little girl all alone staring into the ocean. Come on let's get her" a bunch of pirates grabbed Lucy. she struggled to break loose of the pirates so she can call one of her spirits. But alas, they got her. She was shoved inside their ship and sailed out into the vast ocean, leaving Magnolia.

It wasn't long for the Council to found the ship, they demanded the pirates to come with them silently. The pirates didn't listen and fought with the Council's men. After the fight the ship was wrecked leaving Lucy floating on a piece of wood. Not for long did the tides bring her to a magnificent island where a gigantic tree stands gloriously at the heart of the island. The little girl woke up to see an elf looking at her, "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Mavis Vermillion and I'm the guardian of this island". The elf extended her hand to Lucy who took it without fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Laxus and the Thunder Tribe entered the guild. Laxus saw his little sister happily jumping up and down while talking to her friends. The little Dreyar princess skipped merrily to her brother, "He said 'Yes'!" Laxus didn't like the sound of that; he was popping his knuckles, at the five guys who were sitting on a table. He came up to them, "So which one of you morons agreed to date my sister without **_my_**consent?" the boys were shaking in fear, on the other hand Lucy was confuse. She didn't know why her brother was confronting those poor souls. The young blonde was about to save those _poor souls_ when Levy, Lissana and Juvia came to her.

"Lucy is it true that _he _said yes?" Juvia said. Lucy glanced at her brother, who was now gripping the wooden table really, really hard. The cracking sound of the table made the boys pray for their lives. It didn't stop there; Lissana saw Laxus' reaction to this. _Sorry about this Natsu_, Lissana thought, "Of course Juvia, _he_ agreed to take Lucy on a date or maybe" Lissana grinned evilly, "Her hand of marriage?" Lucy was getting embarrassed about this talk. She was really red **_CRACK!_**And it hit Levy, "So Lu-chan, who's the lucky guy?" **_CRACK!_** Lucy was turning red, "Hey guys got it all wrong," However they weren't listening, "Is it one of them?" Juvia pointed to the group of guys in front of Laxus. **_CRACK! CRACK! ... SNAP!_**The boys ran for their lives while a Laxus chased after them with a cross boned-skull in his eyes.

After a few minutes the boys entered the guild covered with bruises and scratches. When Lucy saw them, she hurriedly took out the medicine kit and ran to them. The three girls were chuckling and giggling at the poor sight of the boys. While they were laughing their heads off, all of the boys started to fight on who Lucy gets to treat first, except for Loki. Lucy approached the handsome wizard, "Oh no, your forehead is bleeding," Lucy was applying a disinfectant potion on Loki's head. _She's so kind and gentle. _Loki was staring at her, _No wonder, her spirits always smile when they're being summoned by her…_ Loki finally realized that Lucy was too close, Loki leaped back which made Lucy wonder. _She was… I was… We were too close!_ Loki stepped back, "I –uh- remembered to –ah- I had to go somewhere". Lucy was moving closer to Loki, "But your head-" Loki leaped again, and ran out the guild. Lucy sighed; the rumbling bunch ceased and looked at her. Sting walked over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder which made Lucy turn towards him. "Loki is just a weird guy, ok? So don't let his actions get to you". Hearing those words perked Lucy's spirits; she gave him a smile that made Sting's heart jump. Lucy saw the wounds on his face and on his arm, "Come, I'll treat your wounds," Lucy was tugging Sting to the tables. This was not missed by the other guys; they also went to where Lucy and Sting was.

While Lucy was treating Sting's injuries, Laxus entered the guild. Lucy took notice of this, and she gave him a 'hmph'. Laxus was shocked and looked pale. "Don't be like this Lucy-chii, I'm your older brother and I swore to the old man that I would keep you safe," Lucy looked at him with narrow eyes and gave him another-"Hmph!" Laxus was sulking, "Lucy!" Lucy was getting irritated with her annoying brother's fake sobs. Lucy's patients snapped, "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ONII-CHAN!" Sting cringed when Lucy abruptly smacked cotton on his scraped knee. "Oh no, Sting-kun I'm sorry!" Lucy bowed her head repeatedly. The three girls at the bar couldn't stop laughing at the comical group.

Laxus was still moping, and Lucy was now putting bandages on Rogue. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy called. She was followed by Juvia and Lissana. "So about the apartment Luce, do you know where to look?" Lissana asked. Laxus ears perked up, "Apartment? What apartment, Lucy?" Laxus was now getting anxious. Lucy was getting a headache with her older brother's annoying childishness.

"I'm looking for an apartment, onii-chan. I already asked Jii-sama about it and he agreed. That's the he-said-yes thing," Lucy massaged her temples.

"Actually, it was our fault for provoking Laxus, sorry Natsu" Lissana said.

"Juvia is at fault too, gomene Gray-sama"

"Hehe. I'm sorry too guys"

"Huh? Why are you guys apologizing for?" Lucy was genuinely confused. She didn't understand what was happening. Lucy maybe smart, however she is a bit dense. The three girls sweat dropped. While the rest was having a conversation, Laxus walked away. Lucy noticed this and caught up with her brother. "Where are you going, nii-chan?" Laxus glanced at his little sister. "I'm going to talk to gramps about this. I'll tell him to reconsider his decision to let you leave _our_ house" Lucy was shocked and angry. She was not a little girl anymore. She's an adult for all she knows. She might be 25 if she wasn't affected by the magic Mavis used back at Tenroujima.

"Why would you do that-"

"Because I'm your brother,"

"Stop treating me like a little kid onii-chan. I'm not little anymore. The first few weeks when I stayed at Tenroujima, I noticed I can't survive on my own. Since, you, jii-sama, Mira-chan, uncle Gildarts and… Gale-kun..." Lucy paused for a few seconds. By just mentioning _his _name broke Lucy's heart, "All of you spoilt me. You never taught me how to do things on my own. After sometime I learned how to survive, onii-chan, to be independent."

"Please Laxus-nii, I want to be independent, please let me." Lucy was begging her older brother, bowing for her request. She felt a pat on her head she gazed at her older brother. Another sigh came from Laxus, "Do what you want," Lucy hugged her brother. She was on her way out, "Lucy when you got caught up with any danger because of your reckless independence, I want you to move back with us, understand?" Laxus said." Lucy nodded, "I'll be back later!" Lisssana and the others followed her.

The group of teenagers was in the city. Lucy took something out of her pocket. She started to unfold the piece of paper, "Lucy-san, what's that?" Fros flew onto Lucy's head. Lucy finished unfolding the paper and showed it to Fros. It was a map of Magnolia! "Rufus gave it to me, he said he would help us by giving the locations of the best and cheapest apartments here in town," Fros looked at Lucy innocently, "Does Lucy-san like Rufus-san?" This surprised Lucy, most especially the boys who were lagging behind. They knew how much of a ladies' man Rufus was, just remembering their first encounter with Lucy at Tenroujima and enchanting her with his suave and French accent. "Luce doesn't like Rufus in that way Fros-chan," Lissana explained. Lucy thought that she was giving her a hand but Lissana continued, "Actually Luce already has someone, isn't that right Mrs. Prim?" Lucy was blushing madly. She was turning into a tomato! "Eeeeehhh, Lucy is married?" Happy flew to Lissana.

"Ah-ah-I'm not married!" Lucy's face was burning.

"Awww I thought Lucy had a mini Lucy I could play with," Lucy was embarrassed that they were talking such _things_ at a public area.

"I don't have kids!"

"Anyway Lu-chan who is this Prim guy anyway?" Levy asked poking on Lucy's red cheek. Juvia joined her, poking on the red Lucy. This was ticking Lucy off she told the two girls to stop poking her, "Well G-Gale Prim is my other best friend beside Lissana," Lucy started to tell them how she and Gale met when Laxus and her took a job together. She narrated the adventures they had. She also told them the time when she missed her mom, Gale made her happy and their lips had a sudden contact because Gale tripped and they both landed on the ground. "KYAAAA! Lucy he was your first?" Juvia was the romantic kind of girl so those stories would get her to jump and squeal. The two girls and the exceeds were calming Juvia down because she was making a scene. "Well if you put it that way, yeah." Lucy was so embarrassed about telling them so she fiddled with her hair. Then she heard Happy shout, she turned to see four passed out guys. Apparently, the boys were suffocating at the fact that Lucy had a boyfriend and the imagination kids and she had her first kiss when she was still young. The three girls were laughing out loud, along with Happy and Lector, Fros and Lucy were shaking the boys to get up.

After all the weird drama, they found their first destination. It was huge building made out of marble. It was supported by a number of marble pillars. They walked to the main entrance; the door was made of maple tree. The hinges were shining bright gold so is the door knobs. Lucy lightly knocked at the door. Automatically the door opened, the inside of the building was grander than the façade. The group of Fairies walked in. They were greeted by a tall man. He wore a tuxedo. He had small eyes and a pointed nose. The funny thing about this man was he had a long thin mustache that curled at the ends. He bowed gracefully at them, "Good day sirs and madams welcome to Le Fleur's, how am I help you?"

"Good day sir, my friends and I are looking for a good apartment. Well for me," Lucy said

"Well right this way madam!" They group followed the butler to the second floor. The butler stopped in front of a room, "Well this room would be perfect for you madam," he opened the door. It was a magnificent room. The walls were painted egg white; it was decorated with Victorian picture frames. Outside of the room, there was a balcony that you will see the mountains. Ornaments of the room looked so expensive from the treasure trunk to the lamp shade that's studded with pearls. Lucy was amazed by the room; she slumped on the soft bed. The bed covers were soft satin and a beautiful white cloth hanged elegantly on the bed poles.

Lucy loved the room, her friends were also impressed. Lissana and Levy laid down next to Lucy. They were giggling. "I see you came to liking the room?" The butler approached them, "Yep!" Levy said.

"Juvia is wondering where the kitchen and the dining area are?" Juvia was snooping in the bathroom where a white immaculate bathtub sits in the middle of the room. The buttler gestured them to follow him, they went back to the first floor and he stopped at the huge door. The Fairy Tail mages were at awe when the butler opened the gigantic door. A lengthy dining table was at the heart of the room. On the ceiling dangled a crystal chandelier. The table was set with each crystal goblet and silverware. This was the dining room!

When lunch was ready everyone who lived in the apartment with Fairy Tail, they were served with a five-star hotel dishes. After lunch Lucy spoke with the butler of the apartment.

"Sir, I would like to purchase the room, please"

"All right then it'll cost you TWO MILLION jewels"

Lucy was stunned by the cost of the apartment. Surely it was a grand but- "I'm sorry sir but I don't have that amount of money". The butler eyed Lucy; little did they know that they were being kicked out of the place. Before the butler closed the doors he gave Lucy "Hmph!" Lucy and her friends stared at the closed door, "You had to turn him down, -sigh- so where to next blondie," Sting snapped out and dusted off some dirt from his behind. Lucy did the same thing, she looked at the map again, "Well there's one near Lilac Street we should head there," _I won't give up now! I want to learn to be independent._

The gang went from street to street searching for the perfect apartment for Lucy, yet they hadn't found one. The list of apartment that Rufus gave to Lucy were either too expensive or too _cheap_, one of the places that they went was pretty ran-down. The building looked like it was going to collapse. When Natsu tried to knock, the poor building did collapse. Lucy was beginning to doubt the list Rufus gave her. The sun was beginning to set, the gang called it a day. Lucy returned to the Dreyar house. Mackarov offered the girl dinner but she refused. She said she wasn't hungry. Lucy slumped on her bed, hugged her teddy bear real tight. She never realized how difficult it was to be independent. All those years she dependent on her brother and other people and one of them was Gale. _Gale…_ She curled up into ball, and slept.

The next day, Lucy was sitting at counter of the bar sipping her favorite vanilla milkshake. Lucy was with Lissana chatting girl issues when Juvia came in running, "Lucy! Lucy!" the water mage called. She reached two girls, Mirajane gave the panting girl a glass of water. Juvia gulped the water within in seconds.

"Lucy!" Juvia seemed in the high spirits

"Y-yes?"

"Come with me! Hurry!" Juvia grabbed Lucy and ran out the guild. On the other hand Lissana was left alone, bewildered. Lucy and Juvia were running across town, "Juvia-chan where are we going?" Lucy was catching up with an energetic Juvia Loxar. Juvia just smiled at her which confused Lucy. They turned to Strawberry Street. _Strawberry Street?Why does it ring a bell? _ , Juvia stopped in front of a small modest building. It was orange with a tan roof. Lucy scanned the area, she swore this place, _This place looks oddly familiar_ Lucy though to herself. She scanned the area, a canal in front of the, the setting sun made it more familiar to her. Juvia knocked on the door and a small older looking woman answered it. "Lucy this is the landlady of this place," Juvia introduced the woman. Lucy bowed respectfully at the aged woman; she looked at her, eyeing Lucy. "So I heard you were looking for an apartment," the landlady said with a slightly old hoarse voice. Lucy nodded, the landlady gestured to Lucy to come in.

Juvia and Lucy followed the landlady to the second floor. The landlady turned right and headed for the last room of the hallway. "Here," she tossed the key to Lucy, "Open the door." Lucy followed. She placed the key inside the keyhole and turned it, then the _click_. She recognized the sound, Lucy knew that _click_ but why? Her was moving towards the door knob, she turned it and opened the door.

There was a bed at the west side of the house and a dinning table at the middle. The walls were bare white but there was enough room to put some more furniture. A desk was placed near the window so the scenery can be seen. At the ends of the room was the kitchen and much the room was empty. The sight of the room made Lucy remember the place where she and an old friend used to stay and read all the books they borrowed from the library. This was the place where she would laugh and play with him. The place where they watch the stars twinkle above them. The place where she last saw him before he left to never return again, this was _his_ room. "This is…" Lucy can only stare.

"A mage once lived here, a little boy. He lived alone. Whenever I had to check up on him he would only watch the moon from his window. A sad boy he was. He was in a guild, but he never brought any one in here. Only when a little girl who trespassed in this place, wanting to see him. The little boy was annoyed with the persistent of the girl's antics so she could play with him. In the end the boy gave up. I rarely check up on the little boy because I know that the girl would be by his side,'

"Years have passed since they boy never returned. The girl also hadn't come to this place… Until today," Lucy looked up to the Landlady. The landlady smiled at her. Tears ran down her face. Too many emotions were filling inside her. Desire. Loneliness. Love… Happiness. She was happy to be here. "Welcome home," the landlady said before leaving the room. Before Juvia followed the landlady, she gave Lucy a hug and said her goodbyes. Finally, Lucy was home. A home where she can live the memories of her beloved friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy came from a mission with her brother and the Thunder Tribe. Laxus and the Thunder Tribe went straight to the guild house while Lucy walked to the market area to buy some groceries. It has been two weeks since she had been living by herself. Her brother helped her one time to buy a coffee table and a dresser. She also had help from her spirits in arranging the furniture and placing the pink wallpaper.

Lucy was on her way home when she encountered a lost child. The poor boy was crying at the corner of her street. She approached the boy, he was muttering _papa_. Lucy's heart tightened. "Hey there, are you lost?" the boy nodded while sobbing.

"What's your name?"

"Len. –sniffle- my name is Len"

"Well Len lets go find your father," Lucy stretched out her hand. The boy was hesitant at first, when he saw the stamp on Lucy's hand he gave her his hand. The boys stared at the pink guild mark. Lucy noticed, "If you're wondering what's on my hand… it's a guild mark". "A guild mark?" the boys asked, fairly confuse about it. Lucy nodded and explain that she was part of a very powerful yet rowdy guild, "You see Len-kun I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" the boy's eyes lit up by the name of Fairy Tail. 'Nee-san you're from Fairy Tail?" Lucy nodded again, "That's so cool!" Lucy was happy that the young boy stopped crying. She didn't like seeing a young child cry. It reminds her of something sad deep inside of her. "Why don't we start looking for your father, ne Len-kun?"

Lucy started searching, with the boy by her side. They asked every single person they meet. They stopped at the usual stores that Len and his father go to. They went to the bakery. The market area, but no one saw the father. Lucy had no choice but to take him back to the guild. On their way to the guild, Lucy glanced at the child, Len was looking down. He was getting lonely not seeing his father. Lucy spotted that would interest the little boy, "Stay here Len-kun, I'll be right back," Lucy went over to a small stand, Len was curious what was she doing there. Lucy came back quickly holding an ice cream cone, she handed it to Len, who happily took it.

Arriving at the guild, Len was astounded how powerful mages are. In Lucy's eyes another one of Fairy Tail's annoying rumble. A ray of fire, ice, white, black and lightning can be seen. Lucy had a theory on who started the fight and it was those five idiots. Lucy heard someone sigh behind them; she turned to see Erza back from a mission. She headed inside and stopped the ruckus. Actually, she beat every person who joined the fight which included the five males who started it. Lucy and Len went over the bar safely. Lucy ordered a chocolate milkshake for Len, the little boy thanked her.

"Ne, Lucy who's that kid with you?" the barmaid asked her. Happy stopped eating his fish and looked at the boy, "LUUUCYY!" the blue exceed flew to her chest. Happy was examining Len, "Lucy, is that boy your son?"

"Eeehh?" Lucy was again placed on the spotlight.

Two new exceeds flew to her and examined the boy. Len sweat dropped on how close they were to his face.

"He does look like you, Lucy-san" Lily said

"Both of you have the same brown eyes" Lector was pointing to Len's eyes.

"Fros thinks so too!" the cute little exceed plopped on her legs.

Lucy was denying every single thing they said. Mirajane was watching them, when erza came up to them. She asked Mirajane for a cake and the barmaid quickly went to get her one. Erza glanced at the young boy, "Hey Lucy is that boy," she had a quick pause she was thinking the right words to say, "Yours?" Lucy was explaining to Erza that she found Len alone near her place. She said that the poor boy got separated with his father.

"Is that so."

"Yeah. We tried looking for his dad everywhere but sadly, we failed" Lucy was looking over at Len who was playing with the exceeds including Charles.

"In fact Lucy, I bumped into a man earlier at the harbor. He said he was looking for his son. He lost him and he was worried. Maybe that's Len's father," Lucy ran to Len and told him to follow him. When they were out Mirajane handed Erza her cake, "Goodness their still out-cold," Mirajane pointed at the twitching guys, Erza shrugged, "They'll be fine."

"Nee-san, where are we going?" Lucy was tugging Len.

"I think I know where father is Len," Lucy told him. Lucy could see the excitement in the boy's eyes. They'd reached the harbor, panting. Lucy went off searching for the boy's father, there at the end of the pier, a man sitting on the edge watching the sun set to its home. _This must be him. _She went back to Len and brought her to the pier. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the man. Even though he could only see the back, he knew that it was his father. The boy ran to his father calling him, "Papa!" the man turned. Surprised to see his son, running to him, he opened his arms and caught him into a tightening hug, "Oh son," Lucy watched the scene before her. Len's father approached her with Len clinging to his father's shirt. "Thank you for taking care of my son". "It's no big deal sir," Lucy was surprised that the man smiled and she imagined her father. Lucy's heart tightened. As she watched both father and son leave, she heard Len spoke, "Ottou-san when I grow up I want to be like nee-san and join a guild!" his father laughed and carried him on his shoulders. "Sure son". They laughed as they walked away.

Lucy was walking home with her snowman-like spirit Plue. She was again playing on top of the wall, the local boatman called out to Lucy to be careful.

"Say Plue how do you thing father's been doing?" she asked the little white spirit.

"Puun, puun" it replied while eating his lollipop.

"I guess you're right," another _puun_ from Plue.

"It's been so long that I hadn't seen father. –sigh- I guess I'd visit him tomorrow." Plue just gave his usual reply. Lucy smiled at her spirit and headed home.

* * *

It was a bright morning! Lucy was packing her things, preparing to visit her father at the Heartfilia Konzern. While Lucy was preparing an all too familiar pink head and black head entered Lucy's apartment with a blue feline. "Hey Lucy!" both Gray and Natsu were on Lucy's bed. Happy flew next to Plue who was eating candy on the coffee table. Lucy turned to see her guild mates once again trespassed her private sanctuary, "Do you two ever knock?" she sighed.

Natsu showed her a piece of paper, Lucy took it from him and read it, Lucy gave out another sigh and handed the paper back to Natsu. "What's wrong Lucy? Don't want to go with us?" Lucy looked folded her arms on her chest, "I'd love to go Natsu but didn't we already go to one the other day?" Lucy told the two. "Yeah, but this time is different we're going to take out a thieves guild!" Gray was overly excited about the mission and Happy just gave an '_Aye!_'. Lucy really wanted to go but-"I can't come with you guys right now," Natsu protested and so did Gray, "Why not Lucy?".

"Well I'm going to visit my father. I was supposed to visit him the other but you guys forcefully took me on a mission," she pouted at them. The boys face flushed, Happy snickered, "So today I'm going. I already asked permission to ojii-sama," she went to the mirror to fix her hair. When she had finished, Lucy took her keys and her sling bag and headed to the door, when a hand closed the door, "she spun her head to see Gray and Natsu grinning at her, "Didn't think that we'll leave Laxus's little sister to travel alone?" Lucy arched her eyebrow at the two.

In the guild, Mackarov was having himself a drink after the rough meeting at the Magic Council. He had another warning about a destroyed town. _They would never change…_ He took a sip from his mug when out of the blue a frantic Laxus went inside the guild house, "IS IT TRUE?!" all of the guild members turned to look at him. Laxus spotted his grandfather; he rushed to him, "Hey gramps is it true that Lucy is visiting _him_?" Mackarov sipped his beer. "Don't you think it's time for her to see her own father, Laxus?" the eldest Dreyar averted his eyes from his grandfather, and sat next to him. He, Lucy's older brother, Lucy's only brother would avoid her seeing her father. Laxus knew how much pain it would bring his little sister if she goes back to that hallowed house of hers. He asked Mirajane to give him a mug of beer like his grandfather. A loud yawn came from the west side of the guild. Sting was rubbing his eyes and let out another yawn. His partner Rogue was just sitting quietly next to him drinking tea. The other former Sabertooth members were around Sting, "What's all this yelling?" Sting rubbed the back of his head, Laxus shot him an annoyed glare. Sting shivered, "What's his problem" he whispered.

"I think Lucy went off visiting a person which her brother despises," Rogue answered him.

"Huh? Who might that be?"

"I heard it was her father" Orga told him.

"Huh? I don't get it. Why would he forbid Lucy seeing _their_ father,"

Laxus heard his comment and slammed the mug hard on bar table. "THAT MAN ISN'T MY FATHER!" Laxus realized what he did, he sat down on the chair, earning him a **look** from Mackarov. Sting wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so he didn't quite get why Laxus was so upset. The old members of the guild knew why. Mirajane stopped wiping the glasses. Macao and Wakaba stopped arguing. Jet and Droy paused their little game with Levy.

Mackarov hopped off the chair and headed for his office, "Laxus follow me," Laxus didn't complain, he did what he was ordered to do. He followed his grandfather to his office and locked the door. Sting on the other hand didn't quit asking what had happened, Lissana told him to shut up before the Lighting dragon slayer would hear approached the youngest Strauss and demanded an explanation on what was going on. Lissana massaged her aching temples, "Lucy is visiting her father".

"So?"

"Lucy's father is not Laxus' father, that's why he doesn't like the guy,"

"What do you mean by that? 'Lucy's father is not Laxus' father'?"

Lissana sighed on how thick Sting was, she hesitated a bit, "Lucy and Laxus are half-siblings."

* * *

"WHAAT?" Lucy's three companions yelled in unison. Lucy was explaining her and Laxus's story. It was her first time talking about her past to other people. There were only a handful of people who knew about it so she felt shy of other people in the guild knowing about this. Her two _nakamas_ were still dumbfounded on what they heard. _Lucy and Laxus share the same mother but different fathers…_ that was what was going on Gray's head. _I knew it! That lightning head couldn't be Lucy's biological father._ Natsu was getting relief at that fact. Lucy didn't notice the weird thing that they were thinking so she continued, "When I was still young about five years old my mom, died. Papa was so depressed that his one true love had passed away. Every now and then I would think of a way to get my father to smile, although, he would just shove my efforts away."

"When I turned seven, I thought I could give my dad a cake. One of the helpers we had, Mrs. Spetto helped baked one. I gave a slice to my father, he threw the cake off my hands," Lucy was looking down at her hands with a sad smile. "He told me that it was my fault that mom got sick. It was my fault that she died…"

* * *

"How could a father say that to his own daughter?" Minervas was abhorred.

"I know. Lucy told me that she cried for hours in her bedroom. Her helpers tried to reach her but couldn't she cried and cried." Lissana explained. "Lucy said that one of her helpers told her that she had a half brother from Layla-san's first husband. When Lucy found out about this she ran away, snatching the celestial keys her mother left. I was told that she traveled for months looking for Laxus and the guild,"

"How did she find the guild anyway?" Rogue was also listening intently. No wonder that the twin dragonslayers are so interested in Lucy's past.

"Actually, I found Lucy. I saw her sleeping near the fountain. She woke up and saw the guild mark on my leg. She was pretty cute when she asked what guild I go," that earned a jealous growl from the dragonslayers. Lissana loved mocking _all_ of them.

Laxus was having a talk with his grandfather. Mackarov how to calm Laxus sudden ot rage. Laxus knew all too well about this talk they had this talk when Lucy's father had his frequent visit so that he could have a chat with his grandfather. Even though he came to his senses about Lucy's situation it was too late for him because Lucy wasn't in the guild then (she was at Tenroujima). Mackarov had finished talking and told left Laxus by himself to reflect about what he did. Laxus remembered the first time he saw Lucy. It was truly a wonderful day for him. Seeing an unknown young blonde playing with Lissana, when she first glance at him she instantly ran to him. 'Onii-chan!' the word that he held dear… However they don't have the same exact DNA, they were still siblings. They were family.

* * *

Lucy had arrived at the Heartfilia Konzern. Her previous home. She was bewildered at the horrible state of the Konzern. The small village where the staff used to live was ran-down. The garden that once filled with beautiful flowers was replaced with growing weeds. She was even more surprise at the state of her house. To be honest it was more ran-down than the village. Lucy and the others went inside the mansion to find a barren space of nothingness. Lucy didn't know how to react. She had a bad feeling about this. Her chest tightened. Her hands were feeling cold or was it because Gray was holing it. Lucy smiled at him. "Nobody's around, Lucy. Is there another place where your father would go?" there was only one place Lucy knew her father would go. The place where she got her name, "I think so but it's over at Acalypha.

They took back a train back to magnolia, it was late at night. Gray and Natsu were sleeping on Lucy's shoulders while Happy was on her lap dreaming about fishes. Lucy couldn't sleep. Wanting to see her father was all right.

The next day, they arrived at Magnolia. They went straight to Acalypha, to the well known merchant's guild Love & Lucky. Lucy entered the building, she went straight to the information counter. She was greeted by a middle-aged woman. "Good morning dear, may I help you with something?"

"Hello, My name is Lucy Drey- I mean Lucy Heartfilia. I'm looking for my father. His name is Jude. Jude Heartfilia." The lady wasn't able to speak. Lucy's heart was racing fast. The lady took something under her table. She handed Lucy an envelope, "Sorry dear but your father hadn't work here for months," Lucy kindly asked the lady where her father was. The lady was thinking the right words to say to the delicate situation, "My dear girl, you're father had long past away," Lucy' heart dropped. Her hands went cold, colder than Gray's touch. The woman handed her a piece of paper. She told a stunned Lucy that was the address where he was buried.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and happy were walking back to Magnolia. "Lucy-" Natsu stopped Happy. They all knew was in shock. The person she thought she hated. The person, the reason why she left home was gone, forever. How come she wasn't crying? _I'm so cruel. Knowing he's… gone, I can't even shed a tear._ In just a few minutes they reached Magnolia. They'd gone to their separate ways. Gray, Natsu and Happy went back to the guild. Lucy went back home.

When the three reached the guild, everybody was astounded that they weren't at their necks. The two mages went to the Master's office. They opened the door, Laxus was still there and they found their Master inside as well, "So how was Jude?" Natsu shook his head, Mackarov's and Laxus' eyes widened.

At Lucy's apartment she summed up the courage to open the letter, tears welled up as she read the letter.

_My beloved Lucy,_

_ If you're reading this I might no longer be with you. As you might have discovered that the Heartfelia Konzern is now a barren place. when you left, I had lost focus on the business. I regret the day you left me. I didn't mean to make you leave. It was hard for me that your mother left us but it was more difficult that you left me. The only treasure that your mom and I loved. If you were wondering why I went to our previous guild its because it was where me and your mother met but most especially It reminded me of you. _

_ Lucy, my one and only daughter, I want to apologize to you. I've never treated you as my daughter after your mom died. I was supposed to be with you to comfort you and to take care of you but I failed. I regret that deeply. _

_ . Please take care of yourself. And please take care of your older brother for me and your mother. I love you Lucy. I really do_

_Love_

_Your Father_

Lucy's cried. Lucy was crying so hard, "I love you too father," she sobbed. She heard the door open ti see her older brother. "Oh onii-chan…"Lucy ran to him and cried. "Laxus hugged her little sister close. Lucy was sobbing and muttering how much she loved her father. "I love you father, I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

In the deep forest Loki sat under a tree. It was a warm morning. The ring-mage stretched out his hand to touch the daisy next to him. Before his hand reached the yellow flower, it withered into fragile ashes. Then Loki felt something burning inside of him. He held onto his chest. After awhile the pain vanished. Loki faced the sun letting its rays warm his face. He closed his eyes, letting those warm hands touch his skin. He imagined a girl with beautiful golden hair caressing his face. _I'm sorry, Lucy._

* * *

"Open thee, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy called forth her bull spirit. She and Team Natsu took a mission to take out to eliminate a thief's guild. Taurus, the bull spirit, wielded his ax to those who were trying to get their hands on Lucy, "How dare you attack Lucy's perfect body! Moo". Several of the delinquents went flying out the guild house.

. Natsu and Gray were having fun. They didn't have difficulty fighting most of thief's guild members. "Man, they were so easy," Natsu was leaning against a pillar withhis hands behind his back. Gray was still kicking a man's face, "Oi, tell me where you're hiding your boss?" the man didn't budge so Gray had to kick him harder. Not one of the thieves wanted to talk.

Erza requiped into her Purgatory Armor, she somehow got off hold of Lucy's whip and tried to smack the thief with it, "So tell me, where your boss is?" she had a killer aura. The thief just mumbled in fear, "Where is he?" the helpless soul shivered in fear. "So if you're not going to talk, I shall punish you instead!" Erza was whipping the thief who was screaming, "He's at the back! Mr. Jin is at the back!" Lucy heard it "I'll go get him, guys!" the boys protested, erza called Lucy to come back but she was already heading outside. They followed her out. When they'd reached Lucy, Taurus was dangling the thieves' boss. Lucy had already had taken care of the situation. The bull spirit, dropped the unconscious boss, his spirit was leaving his body. "I have protected Lucy's perfect body," an angry chip was throbbing on the boy's head.

"Lucy, may I have a reward, now?" The perverted cow smirked at his master but the girl was clueless. The boys knew what the bull was talking about, "AS IF!" they kicked Taurus and beat him up. "Mooo, Lucy!" after the two mages brawled on Taurus Lucy closed his gate and a last Moo was heard.

Team Natsu was traveling back to the station. They have noticed that they had finished their job earlier that they'd expected. "You know Lucy we make a good team," Erza smiled at the young Dreyar. Lucy's eyes lit up, "Really?" Erza chuckled. The red head nodded, "You know you can be part of Team Natsu," Lucy's eyes sparkled. She always wanted to be part in a real team. Her brother had refused her to join since the Thunder Tribe always took S-Class missions.

"Are you sure, Erza?"

"Yep!" Lucy tackled Erza in a hug. Gray and Natsu noticed that Lucy was hugging Erza and felt a little jealous, "Hey what are you guys doing there?" Lucy skipped merrily to them. She was way too close to them, both males blushed, "Say hi to your new member," she giggled. Gray's and Natsu's widened, they both hugged Lucy and cheered. Team Natsu was so happy to have Lucy in their team especially the boys. _I can't wait to tell Laxus-nii about this._ Lucy happily thought. The boys were also celebrating in their thoughts, when they spotted a familiar green fur jacket and orange hair. The fellow was walking ahead of them.

"Yo Loki!" Gray ran to the ring mage. Gray caught up with his buddy, Erza and the rest of Team Natsu joined him. Gray greeted Loki, they talked for awhile. "Oh yeah, Loki I want you to meet the newest member of Team Natsu," Gray pointed at Lucy, who was smiling brightly at him. Loki leaped back, "A-Ah hiya Lucy," tiny sweat beads falling from his head. Team Natsu was puzzled, especially Lucy. The young blonde stepped forward asking her _nakama_ if he got a job and if he wanted to spend time with them. Every step Lucy made, it only made Loki move back more. Until Loki ran far, from them, "Geez Lucy what did you do to him?" Gray asked. Lucy sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She was too tired to answer her new teammate.

* * *

After few hours of travel, Team Natsu had arrived at Balsam Village. The town was covered with bright colorful lights. Trees and flowers surrounded the village; sweet fragrance covered the entire town. Lucy was at awe to see such a beautiful place! Her eyes sparkled with the lights of the city. Lucy ran to the flower bed and whiffed at the magnificent smell. Her new teammates watched her childlike antics. It made them happy to see their nakama smile and laugh. That's what being a Fairy Tail wizard meant, to be happy for your nakama and to protect them with your life.

Lucy picked out a bunch of daisies and handed them to her friends, "This is for you guys! It's a gift. I want to thank all of you for letting me join as part of your team," a smile stretched on Erza's face. She was glad to have Lucy on her team. She was like a little sister to her. She hugged Lucy and smoothed out her hair, "I'm happy to hear that." Lucy also saw Gray, Natsu and Happy smiling. She couldn't help herself but to smile back.

In the spa house of Hosenka, Erza and Lucy were taking a dip in the hot springs. Lucy was watching the moon shining above them, she sighed for the nth time. Erza was bothered, "Don't worry about Loki," Lucy shifted her gaze at Erza. "The guy had a bad experience with Celestial mages before he came to Fairy Tail," then the red haired mage sunk into the warm relaxing water.

The other two boys with Happy were in their rooms already. Gray was about to go to bed when Natsu threw a pillow at him. Natsu was on the floor laughing his head off, while Happy was hovering over him chuckling as well. An angry tick throbbed on the ice-mage's head. He grabbed the pillow that Natsu threw and freezed it. While Natsu was laughing on the floor, Gray threw the hard –iced pillow at him.

A loud 'BAG' was heard outside the Fairy Tail mage's room. Lucy and Erza had just finished taking a bath, when they heard the sound from their room; they had bad feeling about it. They rushed over and slid open the door to find their room in a wreck. The two mages were having a pillow fight. More like a pillow war. Two pillowed fortresses stood on each side of the room. Flying pillows –either engulf in flame or frozen with ice- were what Lucy and Erza saw. One of the flying pillows went straight for Lucy but the girl ducked. Lucy stood upright when she felt a dark aura behind her. She turned around to see the pillow landed on Erza's face. The frozen pillowed comically slid off on the requip mage's face to reveal a go-and-die glare she shot at the two mages.

"Why you…" Erza went in and joined the war. Actually, Erza was actually brutally torturing the idiotic mages. Lucy watched the event happen, Happy flew to her chest. The poor exceed was afraid of Erza's wrath, so did Lucy. They left the room and took a stroll around town.

Plue walked beside Lucy while Happy hovered next to her. The three were happily enjoying the scenery when two strangers walked up to Lucy. The tall man with a black bonnet took a step forward, "Sight-seeing, blondie?" Lucy was uncomfortable being with these men.

"No, sir. I was just going back to my hotel," Lucy walked further away from them when the other man with fair colored hair grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, just play with us. It'll be fun," he trespassed at Lucy's space. His face was so close to Lucy's. She could detect a faint smell of alcohol. The latter tried to wriggle her wrist free, but she couldn't move, _Are these men mages?_ She tried again, she can't raise a finger. Lucy was starting to panic. She left her key at their room with her whip. She didn't know what to do. The man with the bonnet tugged Lucy's other hand, "That's a good girl. Come with us and we'll have fun," he smirked. Happy flew to Lucy to save her, he got slapped away by the fair haired man. Plue also tried to save his master. He stabbed the man who slapped Happy, but got kicked away. Lucy called for her nakamas.

bush rustled, something came out from the bush and punched the fair haired man. His partner held Lucy's in his arms while Lucy shot her eyes. He was also went flying on the ground joining his passed out partner, while the girl was pushed to the floor. Lucy opened her eyes when she heard Happy calling her, "Are you ok, Lucy?" Happy was worried about his new teammate. Lucy patted his blue fur and gave him a reassuring smile. Plue was also worried he buried his face on Lucy's yukata. Lucy got up to thank her savior, she was surprise who it was. "Loki?"

Her guild mate jumped back into the bushes and apologizing. Lucy sighed, "Come out of there, Loki." the handsome Fairy Tail member did he was told. He saw Lucy's hand stretched out to him, "I want to thank you for saving me. Let's hang out for awhile, ok?" she smiled. Loki hesitated whether he should take Lucy's hand or not. In the end he took it, when his hand touched hers, a wave of warm yet powerful energy rushed inside of him. He didn't understand this sensation. _Who is this girl?_

In the bar of a restaurant, Loki was still pondering on the surge of energy he felt a while ago. _What was that? That energy? _He gazed down on his hand, the effect was still there. Loki still felt his hand tingle. Lucy was pouting at Loki. She wanted to thank him for saving her from those ruffians and maybe start a new friendship. But not in this way, Loki sat far away from her. "Loki, umm… I think it would be best if you didn't seat quite far," Loki apologized and moved closer to Lucy. He was feeling uncomfortable sitting next to celestial mage even though she was really beautiful.. When they're order had arrived they ate in silence. "Say Loki, I've been meaning to ask you: why are you so afraid of celestial wizards?" the man did not speak. Lucy knew that she shouldn't have asked such a question. She apologized to him, she placed her hand on his, "If you got hurt by a celestial wizard, I would never do that to my nakama" Loki was startled, _There it is again._ He looked up at the smiling Lucy. She removed her hand and got up, "Ja, Loki. See you at the guild!" Loki grabbed her hand, "Wait.". Loki tugged her into an embrace. Lucy was shock; her face was blushing beet red.

"Lucy"

"Y-yes?"

Loki tightened his embrace. "I… don't have time left for me…" Lucy pulled him away, she scanned his face. His eyes were lonely, Lucy clasped his face. This time Loki just let her hold her. He didn't run away from her. They just stood there. Loki removed the girl's hands from his face, bided he farewell and left the restaurant. Lucy watched him leave. She felt his pain, yet why was he hurting? She grabbed Plue and Happy and went back to their room.

* * *

The next day, Team Natsu was back in the guild house. Laxus was being brought to the infirmary because his heart suddenly stopped when his little sister was part of the most powerful yet most destructive team in Fairy Tail. The Twin Dragonslayers were picking a fight with Garay and Natsu since they heard that Lucy was part of their team.

"Darn you Natsu!" Sting gave out a roar.

"You guys are cheats!" Rogue kicked Gray.

Now the whole guild was on it. Erza didn't try to stop them, she still wanted to relax not fight. That changed when Elfman suddenly hit her cake. She requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. It was another day in Fairy Tail.

Lucy was in the bar with Mirajane, helping her with the dishes. Lissana and Levy were there too. Lucy noticed that Loki wasn't in the guild today. Even his girlfriends went in to look for him. Lucy was feeling uneasy since what happened last night. The bar maid\ noticed the space out Celestial wizard. "What's wrong Lucy?" the bar maid approached Lucy. Lissana and Levy ceased they were doing and looked at Lucy.

"W-well I'm just worried about a friend,"

"What happened to your friend, Lucy?"

"He said something to me yesterday. It's as if his saying goodbye. He was really sad; I don't what to do because he kept running away," Lucy shot her mouth immediately. _Oh no. I'm going to get it._ The girls grinned evilly to Lucy, the poor girl was sweating and shaking.

"So it was Loki," Levy teased.

"I didn't know you were going out with him, Luce" Lissana had sparkles in her eyes. Mirajane was only squealing in glee. They were making too much noise, Lucy yelled at them to stop. "We're not going out," she had a faint blush on her cheeks. "As for my problem, I want to help Loki. I can't stand a person being sad" Mirajane smiled at Lucy, "Well go and find him Lucy. Talk to the guy," Mirajane saw doubt in the blonde mage's eyes, "He'll listen to you Lucy, I know he will."

"Of course he will, Luce. You're every guys weakness after all" Lissana winked which made Lucy blush even more, "BAKA!" Lucy stormed out of the bar. Natsu and the other guys didn't notice Lucy was already out of the guild.

Lucy walked home. She was so deep in thought, she bumped into someone. "Please excuse me!" Lucy bowed. She heard the man laughed, she looked up to the man and was surprise to see Loki!

The two went to the park. Loki handed Lucy a cold bottle of milk. They drank in silence. When it comes to Lucy the ring mage would run if he saw her but now he just wanted to be with this girl, only for a little while before he leaves. Loki gazed at the vast dark skies studded with twinkling glitter. It was beautiful night. He turned his gazed at Lucy who sipping away on the bottle of milk. She was very charming. He really felt something for the young Dreyar. He wanted to protect her. Well it was too late now.

"Say Lucy, what if you found out that one of those stars suddenly fell to earth and could never go back. Could never go back to his home, his family, his friends…." Lucy put down her milk and placed it on her lap. She also gazed up at the night sky.

"I would try to help him, of course. I would never leave someone if he was in danger or in trouble. I would find a way for him to be reunited with his nakama. I may not be strong,but I'll try my best!" she smiled at him. _No, you're Lucy. You're stronger than you think._ He couldn't believe how selfless this girl is. Loki felt the burning pain in his chest. _Please, just give me a little more time with her. Please. Please!_ The pain didn't stop. Loki stood, "I need to go," He turned to Lucy, "Goodbye, Lucy. It was really nice knowing you," he forced a smile and ran away. The way he said those words, it's as if he was saying goodbye for good. Lucy chased after him but the time she got to the corner he turned to, he was already gone.

* * *

Lucy was in her apartment with Happy. She summoned her one of her spirits, Crux of the Southern Cross. She asked him to investigate on celestial mages who were involved with Loki. The old cross closed his eyes and started to snore. "AAAHHHH! HE FELL ASLEEP!" Happy shrieked. Lucy explained to the blue cat that was his way of thinking. After a few minutes, he awoke and a snot bubble popped. "So did you find any Curx-jiji" Crux nodded.

"In the Spirit World we respect each other's privacy so I can't be too precise. The person or rather the Celstial mage that your dear friend Loki had contact with was MS. Karen Lilica." Lucy wasn't expecting this. Lucy knew her reputation for being a famous wizard and being on the cover of Sorcerer Magazine countless times (Mirajane told her that). "Is there more?" Crux shook his head and apologized to his master that he can't give out more information regarding the topic. Lucy understood and closed his gate.

She slumped down on her bed, rubbing Happy's fur. _How did Loki know Karen Lilica? _She heard from her guildmates that the popular mage died way before she entered the guild. It was a surprise to her that her nakama was involve with Karen Lilica. Lucy was about to fall into a deep sleep when Gray busted in her room. "LUCY! LOKI'S GONE! HE LEFT THE GUILD!" Lucy immediately ran out of her apartment. Gray called out to her but didn't turn back. She knew where Loki was. Why didn't she figure it put before? _He was giving you hints Lucy! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _She prayed that she wasn't too late.

Loki was standing in front of the grave of Karen Lilica. The sound of the water falls rushing was loud but the beating of his heart was louder. He was ready to take whatever punishment he'll receive. He was ready to leave his nakama. He was ready to die… He knelt down at the grave of his late master, when he heard someone calling his name. He recognized that sweet tone. _No, why is she here?_ Lucy was panting when she reached Loki,

"Please Loki, let me help you."

"What are you talking about Lucy?"

"Stop it Loki! I know who you are stellar spirit Loki, or should I say Leo the Lion." Loki's eyes widened. Lucy walked closer to him. She gave Loki a hug. Loki froze. Loki felt Lucy's hug tightened, he pushed her away. "You're quite something to be able to discover my true identity," Loki said.

"I'm a Celestial mage who had made contracts with a number of spirits. I finally realized who you are. But I was too late. When a Celestial mage dies, it's spirit goes back to the Spirit World, Karen died a long time ago but how come you're still here, Leo?"

The spirit of the lion listened to her, at least when he dies it was her voice that he last heard. "I was told that a spirit can't survive the Human World and vice versa. Tell me how long have you been here?"

"I guess, ten years," he said nonchalantly. Lucy was stunned on how long Loki had stayed in the Human World. She put her hands together, thinking how Loki must have been hurting all this time. The pain he had to go through, Lucy didn't want to think about it. "Ten long years… I lost my will and powers to survive," Lucy didn't want hear him to say those words. She didn't want him to give up. She was there, a Celestial Spirit who can help him! Who can bring him back to his home, "You better leave Lucy".

"No I won't leave you like this! I came here to try and help you-"

"I don't need your help," Lucy didn't say a word.

"I broke the sacred law of the Spirit World," Lucy was puzzled, she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I killed my owner, Lucy. I killed Karen Lilica"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: sorry if this chapter is short. **

* * *

Karen had just finished her mission, successfully. She sat at the bar waiting for her drink to be served. Most of the boys of Blue Pegasus and other men would fawn over her. Karen Lilica was exceptionally beautiful. Her long olive green hair swayed with her every movement. Her enchanting eyes would make melt.

She was getting annoyed on the men surrounding her, complaining that they wanted to go out with her, "Tch, you guys are all annoying," she rolled her eyes. Karen took out one of her Stellar keys, "I open thee, gate of the ram, Aries," _poof_. Smokes of soft wool had cleared revealed a cute girl with curled horns stood in front of the men. "Y-you summoned me, master," she was a bashful creature, Aries. Those who were fawning over Karen quickly made their way to Aries,

"Be a dear and entertain these men for me, they've become too _attached_,"

"B-but it's not my job to serve them, Karen-sama," Karen shot her spirit a glare.

"You dare disobey me?" her words were like venom.

"I'm sorry!"

Aries did what she was told and entertained Karen's men while her master sat on the bar drinking. Karen was muttering how ungrateful and disrespectful her spirit was. Her master, Bob heard her. "You know, Karen dear you shouldn't treat your spirits some kind of tool," he said in a womanly fashion. The celestial mage laughed at her master's comment, "What're you talking about? They live to serve their master, they even come out from a key, how can you not say that their not _tools_!"

Master Bob walked through the bar, "Poor little Arie, she has to obey every single order you give her. Yesterday you ordered her to do your chores and now to entertain your suitors. I also heard that you used her as a shield in one of your battles," Karen was getting annoyed. She found it funny the first time but now she was being lectured by her master and she doesn't like it.

"You feel sorry for a spirit, you've got to be kidding,"

"Karen Lilica," Bob changed his tone form a womanly voice to deep voice filled with anger.

"Spirits have feelings too, if you abuse them next time, the next one will suffer will be you," Bob gave her a menacing look.

In Karen Lilica's apartment, Aries screams can be heard. Karen was punishing her poor spirit. Aries was being kicked, thrown and whipped. Karen grabbed the sprit's arm and pushed her hard, "You told on me, didn't you? Now Master Bob is upset with me,". "No I didn't. I would never-" Aries tried to defend herself, however her master was a stubborn fellow. Karen took out a chain and held in front of Aries, the spirit knew what was coming to her.

"Please Karen-sama, don't. You would not last that long-" Karen slapped her spirit.

"How dare you call me weak! You would really get it"

Out of the blue Aries had disappeared, "Running is futile, and I'll just summon you again!"

"No, I'll be taking her place," there stood a man with orange spiky hair with onyx eyes, wearing a suit and tie. Leo had forcefully closed Aries' gate and opened his. "I'll be replacing my little sister's place," Karen was furious, scolding the leader of the Zodiacs to return but Leo wouldn't return unless, "You terminate mine and Aries' contract," Karen will never do such thing. She knew the value of the leader of the Zodiac keys and his strengths, it would make her rich. Although Leo wouldn't return unless, she would let him and Aries' go.

"Ha! You wouldn't last ten days in the Human World."

"Don't be so sure, I came out with my own power that means you wouldn't be able to summon any spirit if I'm around, you don't have the strength to do so either," Karen threw a vase at Leo but dodged it. Leo left his master saying that he would wait in the ruins.

Days had passed, Karen tried to negotiate with Leo but he didn't want any of her negotiations. He wanted her to hand over his' and Aries' keys. Karen would never to do that. She would rather die than hand over her golden keys.

Weeks had passed, Leo was getting weaker. Karen begged for him to return, she hadn't gone a mission for ages. She was losing money. She promised to never to mistreat him and the ram spirit ever again; "I don't believe you, just set us free," Karen had enough of his stubbornness. She smacked him on the head and kept kicking, saying how it would be best for him die and she'll torture his little Aries' even worse.

Three months later, Leo had gotten used of his stay on the Human World. He was standing at the village when he saw Master Bob. When the womanly man had reached him he brought bad news to the spirit.

* * *

"He told me that Karen had died in her mission, she tried to summon Aries' but failed," Loki felt another pang in his chest. Lucy went over to him, Loki's hand was vanishing. Another burn in his chest, Loki crouched down; he fixed his eyes on Lucy. "I'd like to thank you, Lucy. Meeting you… I found a Celestial mage like you," his eyes shifted to one of Lucy's keys. "I'm glad Aries met a kind and gentle owner," Loki was vanishing. Lucy wrapped her arms around him again, "Please Loki don't give up. If you go back to the spirit World you can recover,"

"It's too late, Lucy"

"No its never too late. I'll open you gate and bring you back to your home!" Lucy let out a magical circle, big enough to surround them. "Open the gate of the Lion. Please let Loki return," Nothing happened. Lucy let out a more magic energy, yet Loki was still there. Lucy summoned all her powers. The trees and the ground shook. Loki was warning her to not go too far or else she would end up like Karen and he would never live with himself if something happened to her. "I promised that I would save you Loki, I will open your gate! I will send you home!"

Loki didn't want this. He just wanted to vanish quietly. Seeing Lucy trying to help him but sacrificing herself just to do so, he didn't want that. "Please stop Lucy. Don't add to my sin," Loki said weakly. "What sin? If that's the law of the Spirit World then I'll change it!" Lucy and Loki were forcefully pulled back. Loki's glasses flew off his face and landed on the ground

All of a sudden, the water rushed upward, the wind grew stronger. Then, all have stopped moving. Time had stopped. A swirl of light popped up. It swirled non-stop until a figure had shown. The creature was a giant. He was blue in color with a long white mustache. He wore some kind of armor with a cerulean cape that reached his feet. A star was on his forehead, he wore it like crown. Loki can't believe it. "The Spirit King…" Loki muttered. He summoned himself in the Human World, but why? Was it because he heard Lucy that she would change the laws of the Spirit World?

"Did you say 'Spirit King'? The most power full Stellar Spirit?" Lucy bowed at the said person. She was in the presence of a king. Loki sweat dropped on Lucy's wrong timing courteousness.

"Old friend, we who pledged vows to humans, we are forbidden to kill our key holder, even if it was an indirect act, the punishment is banishment from the Spirit World" his deep voice echoed

"Hey! You're being unfair, here old man!"

"That's the rule I cannot change," _So it was because of what Lucy said, that's why he had come to convince her._

"Loki has been suffering for a really long time. He did what he needed to do for the sake of saving his friend, his sister! I would know the depths on what an older brother would do just to protect his younger siblings! For his nakama" Loki just watched as Lucy argued with the Spirit King for his sake.

"The fate of my old friend breaks my heart, but there's nothing I can do-"

"Who are you calling an old friend? He's still you friend, isn't he? If it breaks your heart then, understand that it was a misfortune that was set upon Karen Lilica. Maybe you have misunderstood his situation, but I see him as an innocent man being punish for no crime!"

"Please Lucy just let it go! This is my punishment. Let my atone for my sin!"

"NO! I won't let you do that because…" Lucy summoned her power again, this time it was different. The surge of energy was powerful. The Spirit King noticed it, _This girl… _Lucy summoned all her spirit including her silver keys. Loki was amazed. In all of his existence, he hadn't seen one Stellar mage who could summon that number of spirit, until today.

"Helping your nakama is not a sin! I think Aries has a say to this as well! Ask her if her older brother should get a punishment for saving her life!" the ram shook her head. After that all of the spirits _poofed_ away, Lucy felt a throb on her chest, shefell to the ground and Loki rushed over to her. He helped her to her feet, "See, our friends felt the same way so please let Loki be reunited with his friends," Lucy was panting hard. The throb on her chest was fading. She used up all her energy. Good thing, it was brief or else Lucy would have… The Spirit King was impressed at the lights of the girl would do in order for Loki to return.

"If you would go this far for my old friend, then, I will over look the situation for the sake of your bond with Aries, Leo you may return to the Spirit world" Loki was surprise. "But wait my sin,"

"Then, you can atone them my protecting this young girl. Be a pillar for her. She is a great person, a great Stellar mage. Protect her and live on," at that The King had disappeared. Time moved again, the water began to flow down, the leaves of the trees swayed with the gust of wind. Loki cried, Lucy walked up to him stretching her hand. "What do you say partner?" Lucy shot him a grin. Loki gladly took her hand; Loki was vanishing to the Spirit World, "I'm looking forward to be of service, master" Lucy told him that she wasn't his master, she was his friend. Loki smiled before heading back to be reunited with his friends.

The next day Lucy had summoned Loki at the guild to explain what had happened. Fairy Tail was surprised to have found out that Loki was a spirit. Bixlow commented that he knew that there was something odd about him. Orga and Minerva knew that Loki was different. Gray didn't notice it and the dragonslayers agreed with him.

"Well, I'm now Lucy's spirit," Loki shifted his gaze at the smiling Lucy. "No, I'm her knight and shining armor!" he walked over to her and _chu!_ Loki gave Lucy a peck on her cheek. Lucy was blushing madly, while the guild was stunned at the bold action of Loki. Gray and the dragonslayers, including Laxus chased after him. The boys had jumped to get him but Loki had disappear his laugh can be heard, "See you next time, my princess!". _See you, Loki_.


	12. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say that i might not be able to update as fast as i did before. School starts tomorrow so i'll be very busy. *sigh College Life. But don't fret! I'll be continuing this story. I'll just be a late updater, though so please keep supporting this story and my other stories! thank you! **


End file.
